Draksaga
by Pauo
Summary: Susan är en vanlig tjej - tills hon hittar ett drakägg... OBS! INTE Harry Potter, men jag tänkte att det var det eller Eragon som passade bäst...
1. Ägget

Min första berättelse här, hoppas ni gillar den... )

* * *

Kapitel 1.

Susan promenerade längs stigen. Trädens löv hade börjat anta höstens färger, och det hade varit en underbar dag, om bara den där hemska stanken hade kunnat sluta förfölja henne.  
Susan gick och tänkte på döden. När hon vaknade på morgonen hade hon känt sig helt tom inombords. Hon hade inte ätit någon frukost – det verkade inte finnas någon mening. Allt hade plötsligt känts så otroligt MENINGSLÖST, och hon hade lika gärna kunnat gå ner till sjön och dränkt sig. Hon hade på sin mammas uppmaning gått ut på en skogspromenad; "Det piggar säkert upp dig!", men det gjorde det verkligen inte!  
Plötsligt verkade det som om fågelsången upphörde. Susan sneglade försiktigt omkring sig, och fortsatte försiktigt framåt. Plötsligt tvärstannade hon. Stanken var starkare än någonsin, och nu såg hon var den kom ifrån.  
I en glänta låg det magnifikaste djur hon någonsin sett. En blodröd kropp, minst femton meter från nos till svanstipp, och med sylvassa, decimeterlånga klor på varje tass. Vingarna låg utbredda från sidorna, med en klo längst ut på varje. Ett blödande sår löpte från den ena bogen till den andra, och flugor hade samlats runt det. Susan stod bara och glodde. Hon hade aldrig förr sett en drake – om man inte räknade med de små skogsdrakarna, som då och då kom och dök i sjön. När Susan såg att draken inte andades, vågade hon gå närmre. Hon höll för näsan och munnen för att slippa känna stanken medan hon gick runt varelsen. Nu såg hon att den hade fler sår än det stora på bogen – den hade antagligen slagits med en annan drake. Här och där på marken fanns det blodpölar, som Susan noga aktade sig för att kliva i. När hon gått runt halva draken, fick hon syn på dess huvud. Det var ungefär lika långt som hela hennes arm, med två gula ögon som påminde om en katts, ett orange-gult sträck som löpte mellan pannan och nosen, och i munnen satt bloddrypande, sylvassa tänder. Susan betraktade djuret. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Skulle hon berätta för sina föräldrar? Ha en tyst minut? Helt enkelt gå därifrån? Hon bestämde sig för det sista alternativet.  
Eftersom att stigen fortsatte på andra sidan gläntan, var det ditåt hon gick. Plötsligt snubblade hon på något.  
– AJ! Skrek hon. Hon tittade på vad snubblat på, och drog efter andan. Där, på något som såg ut som ett stort tygstycke, låg ett stort, blått ägg. Grönaktiga strimmor löpte runt det, och här och där fanns det fläckar i samma färg. Försiktigt gick Susan närmre. Hon hade hört att drakar kunde bära med sig sina ägg i stora blad eller annat de hittade, och hon gissade att det var det tygstycket hade använts till. Försiktigt, och oändligt långsamt, lyfte hon upp tyget med ägget i. Med en sista blick på draken började hon springa.

- Mamma! Ropade Susan när hon kom hem. Titta här!

Susans mamma kom ut ur köket med förklädet på sig.

- Vad är det? frågade hon med sin vanliga, varma ton. Är elden lös?

- Nej, men titta här! Sa Susan. Det är ett drakägg!

Mammans leende försvann.

- Ett… ett vad, sa du..?

- Ett drakägg! Jag hittade det i en skogsglänta, bredvid…

Susan tystnade. Av någon anledning ville hon inte nämna den döda draken. Men hon måste.

- Det låg bredvid en död drake.

- Är du säker på att den var död? Sov den inte bara?

- Nej. Den hade slagits med en annan drake. Den var död.

Mamma nickade förstående.

- Kom, sa hon och vinkade med sig Susan.

De gick ut i hönshuset, där mamma hämtade värmelamporna som de använde till kycklingarna, och gav dem till Susan.

- Vi måste hålla det varmt. Gör ett rede i ditt rum, Susan. Använd det här tyget närmast ägget. Det får absolut _inte_ kunna trilla ner på golvet, och varken katterna eller hunden får komma åt det. Du måste hålla det under uppsikt så mycket du kan.

Susan nickade, och satte genast igång. Det var inte svårt att göra själva redet. Hon hade sett i biologiböckerna i skolan hur drakbon kunde se ut; gjorda av kilovis med mossa, tygstycken de hittat och fågeldun. Det svåra var att hitta en bra plats för ägget att ligga på. Hon hade hittat en kartong som var stor nog för ägget, men hon visste inte var hon kunde ställa den. Efter mycket argumenterande med sig själv fram och tillbaka, kom hon slutligen fram till att skrivbordet var bästa platsen, och där placerade hon sitt hemgjorda drakrede.

Och så började den långa väntan.


	2. Kläckningen

Kapitel 2

Ett halvår senare:  
Susan satt och stirrade på ägget. Den första lilla sprickan hade börjat synas igår kväll, och sedan dess hade hon suttit vid skrivbordet utan avbrott. Det sved i ögonen av trötthet, och hon tittade på klockan; 04:30. Inga nya sprickor hade setts till, så hon tyckte att det var lika bra att gå och lägga sig.  
Men när hon låg i sängen kunde hon inte somna. Hon stirrade fortfarande på det vackra ägget, undrade hur draken skulle se ut, hur stor den var, vad den skulle heta…

Hon vaknade med ett ryck. Hur länge hade hon sovit? Klockan visade 11:00. Inte så länge, då… Ägget hade fått två nya sprickor under natten.  
"Det händer väl inte så mycket mer idag…" tänkte hon och gick ner till frukosten.

- God morgon, sa mamma. Hur är det med ägget?

- Bara bra, svarade Susan sömnigt och gäspade. Har vi någon ost?

- Nej, den är slut… hördu, får jag se på dig…

Susan vände sig om och tittade på sin mor.

- Vilka ringar du har under ögonen! Utbrast mamma. När somnade du egentligen igår kväll?!

- Typ halv fem eller nåt… sa Susan och suckade. Jag vakade ju över ägget…

- Ja, men du behöver ju inte sitta uppe _så_ länge! Från och med nu ska du ligga i sängen senast halv två!

- Jaja… muttrade Susan och fortsatte med frukosten.

Två dagar senare vaknade Susan av ett knakande ljud. När hon slog upp ögonen såg hon att kartongen rörde lite på sig. Hon sprang genast bort till skrivbordet och tittade ner i redet. En smutsröd, kloförsedd vinge stack ut ur ett litet hål, och sedan kom en tass, ett ben, en nos… Susan stod bara och glodde. Innan hon visste ordet av, var hela draken framme och låg i en slemmig hög av äggspillror och något som såg ut som blod. Den satt och betraktade stillsamt sina vingar och tassar, såg sig sedan om i det grönmålade rummet och fick syn på Susan. Den öppnade munnen och gav till ett högt, hest skri. Susan var tvungen att hålla för öronen. Plötsligt stod mamma i dörren.

- Har den kläckts? Sa hon andfått.

Susan nickade, och pekade mot den skrikande drakungen. På två steg var mamma framme vid redet, och tittade på ungen.

- Så vacker... sa hon.

- Varför låter den så? Undrade Susan.

- Den är hungrig, och den vill ha bekräftelse från mamman. I vanliga fall svarar mamman med ett vrål, så att ungen känner igen ljudet. Sedan diar den, eller så får den kött.

- Men… hur ska _jag_ göra för att få tyst på den? Undrade Susan, och pratade högt för att överrösta draken.

- Prata med den.

Susan nickade och gick fram till draken, strök den med fingret över huvudet, och sa lent:

- Hej, din lilla filur. Heeeeeeej… AJ!

Förskräckt drog hon tillbaka handen. Det var ett litet, blödande sår på fingret där draken hade bitit henne.

- Den vill ha mat, sa mamma. Jag går och ser vad vi har.

Mamma försvann nerför trappen, och lämnade Susan ensam med draken. Susan blängde på djuret, som tyst återgått till att betrakta sin kropp.  
Snart kom mamma tillbaka med en rå oxfilé i en påse.

- Jag hittade inte något bättre, sa hon ursäktande – om det var menat till draken eller Susan gick inte att avgöra.

Hon la köttet på en skärbräda bredvid redet. Lockad av köttlukten kravlade sig ungen upp ur lådan och satte tänderna i sin första måltid. Susan var äcklad av slafsandet, och sa:

- Vad var det för fel på mjölk?

- Drakmjölk är inte detsamma som komjölk, förklarade hon. Till exempel varierar det i färg, från blåaktigt till nästan rosa – det beror på vad draken äter – och man har inte lyckats forska fram varför den är så speciell. I alla fall föredrar de flesta uppfödare att ge sina drakar kött från födseln.

Draken var nu färdig med sin måltid, och frambringade ett dovt, mullrande ljud.

- Morrar den? Undrade Susan förskräckt och backade lite.

- Nej nej, sa mamma och skrattade lite. Den rapar!

Efter maten lade sig draken åter i lådan, lade sig med svansen runt kroppen – och somnade.


	3. Namnet

Draken växte fort. Mamma sa att det var en hona, och på två veckor växte hon från att ha varit ungefär lika stor som en kanin till storleken hos en liten ponny. Hon fick snart flytta ut till den tomma ladan, eftersom att hon inte kunde bo kvar inomhus.

En dag, ungefär en månad efter det att hon kläckts, satt Susan med henne i en hage. Hon hade ett hemgjort koppel, gjort av grova läderband, runt halsen, och Susan hade gjort fast henne i en stolpe i staketet. Draken stod och nosade på några äpplen som växte i ett träd, och plötsligt tog hon försiktigt ett mellan tänderna och tuggade i sig det.

Så du äter frukt också? Sa Susan till draken och log. Det visste jag inte!

Det är gott, sa draken.

Susan drog efter andan och vacklade bakåt.

Du… du… du pratar! Utbrast hon.

Ja, sa draken sakligt. Får man inte det?

Jo… ja… men… _hur_?!

Du pratar, Alicia pratar, lille Jonas pratar, _jag_ pratar!

Drakhonan sträckte stolt på sig.

Men… sa Susan. Hur kan du prata… som oss?

Jag lär mig, sa draken lugnt. Lär inte du dig?

Joo…

Då är det inte konstigt?

Nää… jag antar det, men…

Jag vill säga att frukten på trädet är gott, köttet jag fick vid födseln är gott och kyckling är gott. Jag vill gärna smaka _fisk_, det ni äter med ssssås, och vill mycket gärna smaka det som växer i trädgård.

Susan stirrade på draken.

Sedan… sa draken fundersamt. Heter jag "draken"?

Ja… eller, nä, men vi… vi vet inte… vi har inte kommit på ett bra namn än!

Draken suckade och såg ledsamt på Susan.

Vill mycket gärna ha namn, sa hon sorgset. Hästar, kor och höns har namn, men jag… tar det alltid så lång tid att komma på namn..?

Nej… men… du förstår, drakar är inte så vanliga djur, och vi ville att du skulle ha ett speciellt namn!

Är speciellt bra? Undrade draken förhoppningsfullt.

Ja, svarade Susan. Det är väldigt bra. Vet min mamma om att du kan prata?

Draken skakade på huvudet.

Får jag tala om det för henne?

Självklart! Sa draken. Hon vill nog veta!

Susan rusade ut ur hagen och in i huset.

MAMMA! Ropade hon. Mamma, draken _pratar_!!

Mamma kom ner för trappen.

Så bra, sa hon. Då börjar hon bli vuxen.

Susan bara stirrade på sin mor.

Men… sa hon förvirrat. Men… _visste_ du det?

Ja, såklart. Drakar härmar ljuden från omgivningen, så i naturen pratar den inte som vi, utan kommunicerar med sina föräldrar, syskon och flockmedlemmar som de. Men nu är ju _vi_ hennes familj, så hon härmar oss!

Susan försökte ta in den här informationen. Sedan sa hon:

Ja visst ja, hon vill ha ett namn också. Vad ska hon heta? Jag menar, jag vet inte vad drakar ska heta…

Ta det lugnt. Kom på något som passar, men inte för långt. Och så måste hon gilla det också.

Susan nickade. Hon hämtade ett papper och gjorde en lista på namn. Sedan gick hon in till sin mamma och gav henne listan.

Stryk de namn du inte gillar, sa hon.

Okej.

Senare samma dag gick Susan, Jonas och mamman ut till draken, som satt och tittade på sin spegelbild i dammen.

Draken… sa Susan försiktigt. Vi… vi har ett namn åt dig… vi undrar bara om du gillar det..?

Draken vände på huvudet.

Har ni? Sa hon ivrigt. Vaddå vaddå vaddå?!

Susan drog efter andan.

Ditt namn, sa hon högtidligt (egentligen är ju drakdop inte så högtidliga, men det visste ju inte hon, så hon var finklädd till detta högtidstillfälle), är, eller, ja, om du nu gillar det… Water Butterfly.

Våter vadå? Sa draken och rynkade på nosen. Förlåt, men jag fattar inte… vad betyder det?

Det är engelska, förklarade Susan. Water Butterfly betyder vattenfjäril.

Jaha… sa draken, och Susan kunde höra en viss besvikelse i hennes röst. Mm… _måste_ drakar heta såna saker?

Jag vet inte riktigt… sa Susan och vände sig till sin mor. Jag tyckte det lät fint, men om du inte gillar det, så kan vi ju alltid komma på något annat… vad vill du heta?

Jag vet inte, sa draken och tänkte en stund. Sedan sken hon upp.

REGNBOLL! Utbrast hon. Det vill jag heta!

Susan rynkade pannan.

Regnboll? Sa hon. Varför då?

Regnet är så fint med alla bollarna som faller ner, och ja, det är fint!

Det heter inte regn_boll_, sa Susan och log. Det heter regn_droppe_, och du kanske hellre vill heta det?

Ja, sa draken. Regndroppe… hon smakade på namnet. Det vill jag heta.


End file.
